Skulltula
Skulltulas (スタルチュラ Sutaruchura?, Staltula) are a species of monsters found throughout many installments of the Legend of Zelda series. Skulltulas are a number of sizable spider species found to exist in many dark and discreet places, such as caverns and temples as well as the deepest areas of forests. All species possess markings or hardened armored plating on their large abdomens that superficially resembles a skull, hence their monikers, apparently used as a warning to potential threats about the dangers of all species. At least one species, the Gold Skulltula, is known to possess a curse that can transform sapient races into more skulltulas. Skulltulas tend to be incredibly aggressive, and some will hang near the ceiling on a strand of silk only to drop down in front of a spotted trespasser. Some species are more protective over their soft underbellies than others, with some types even openly exposing themselves to their foes for unknown reasons — however, since these types resemble the Skulltulas that cursed sapients are transformed into, they may be subconsciously trying to die to end their suffering. Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask thumb|left In these two games, all Skulltulas appear to be formerly-sapient individuals cursed by the Gold Skulltulas. In Ocarina of Time, their backsides are vulnerable to sword strikes while a single Hookshot or arrow strike will also kill them. A number of their species are invisible and can only be seen through the use of the Lens of Truth. However, in Majora's Mask, this breed is significantly more durable, having grown entirely invulnerable to Hookshot strikes; even so, an arrow will still eradicate them. These Terminan Skulltulas are not quite as common as those seen in Hyrule, and invisible ones only appear in a solitary room. In both games, Skulltulas are able to perform a spin attack when Link approaches them. Twilight Princess thumb A different variety appear during the events of Twilight Princess. This species crawl towards their opponents and bite them. Also, their exoskeletal shells offer much more protection than before. Unfortunately for them however their heads are unarmored, giving an adventurer an easy location with which to dispatch them, either through sword stabs or wolf attacks. Once stunned, these Skulltulas can be slain with the Ending Blow. The Back Slice can also be used to great effect against them. Phantom Hourglass The Skulltulas living within the World of the Ocean King are only known to inhabit the Ghost Ship, meaning that they are extremely rare. These are very weak in comparison to other Skulltula types as they do not possess a hardened shell, allowing them to be slain; however, they are far more numerous in that the instant one Skulltula is slain, another one will drop down in its place. Strangely, the Diabolical Cubus Sisters apparently fear these creatures, though this may or may not have been part of their act. Spirit Tracks thumb This breed of Skulltulas inhabit the Lost Woods within the Forest Realm, as well as within the twisted tunnels of the Sand Realm. They apparently are territorial against the local locomotives and will drop down in front of one on silk strands should one attempt to pass. They swing back and forth like a pendulum, but a single cannon shot will kill them and a train whistle will frighten them off. This breed is almost twice as big as the largest Big Skulltula known, and they are large enough to damage trains. Effectively they could be referred to as a subspecies of Big Skulltula or simply ancient Big Skulltulas. However, Red Skulltulas are not afraid of train whistles and have a harder carapace, requiring two cannon shots to dispatch. Skyward Sword thumb At the earliest known stages in Hyrule's history, these large arachnids are primarily located within the Skyview Temple, although they are located in lesser numbers elsewhere. Though their abdomen designs appear more primitive they are no less a threat. Found in webs or hanging from ceilings on threads (as their descendants would continue to do), they can be knocked to the ground by clipping their gossamer strand with a mechanical Beetle; once on the ground a determined adventurer can perform an upward slash to flip them onto their back to make them vulnerable to an Ending Blow. Alternately, one can hit them with a sword when suspended up on their single strand with a horizontal slash and proper timing to hit at their exposed belly; any other directional slashing will simply cause the spider to swing back and forth like a pendulum while still facing their enemy. Those left on the ground are known to entangle prey in strands of webbing spit from their mouths. This will slow their opponent down, similar to walking through a spider web. They are required to avoid water at all costs, as falling into it will instantly kill them — it can be assumed that they drown due to the heaviness of their armor plating. Known species *Big Skulltula *Gold Skulltula *Pygmy Skulltula *Skullwalltula *Walltula Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Arthropods Category:Arachnids Category:Spiders Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Arthropods Category:Arachnids Category:Spiders